Merry Christmas Damon
by Asulli
Summary: Takes place Christmas Eve after Homecoming 3x09. Delena.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I don't normally write Vampire Diaries fics, but over Thanksgiving holidays, I watched the first two seasons on netflix and got addicted, finishing up to the current ones on hulu. Needless to say, I am hooked. I adore the possibilities of Elena and Damon so for the holidays while we are all waiting for the next episode, I decided to show you what Damon and Elena are up to while we aren't looking ;)**

**Takes place Christmas Eve after Homecoming 3x09. Review and Enjoy!**

I.

Damon Salvatore pulled up into the driveway of the Boarding house, music blaring. As he cut off the engine and stepped out of the car, his vampire senses kicked in and he realized immediately that someone was in his house. Stacked smoke was escaping the chimney and he could hear the faint sound of Christmas music, he sighed and slipped through the front door of his long-time home, the sweet smell of cookies welcoming him. Shrugging off his jacket, he saw the huge mess of bags and boxes of Christmas ornaments(brand new), surrounding a big Douglas Fir tree.

"You're back." Damon whipped around to find the face whose voice matched it; Elena. She entered the room with a plate of Christmas cookies fresh from the oven, setting them on the coffee table. "The haircut looks pretty great." She complemented, smiling up at him.

"Elena…What the hell?" He ran a hand through his newly trimmed hair, rustling it. He groaned, making his way to his personal bar and pouring himself a glass of Bourbon. Elena's eyes followed him as she crossed her arms.

"Well it _is_ Christmas Eve, you know, that holiday that people often celebrate near the end of December?" She took a cookie and bit into it. "I figured that since we're both sort of…alone." Damon's head snapped up as he looked at her now, eyebrows tightly knitted in thought. "I thought we could…hang out together, decorate the tree, drink, and be merry. What do you say?" Damon plopped down on the couch, taking a swig of his drink and looking up at Elena. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a low-cut red sweater, and boots. She looked adorable as hell.

Christmas wasn't a huge deal to him anymore. Since he turned, he was always alone during the holidays. Sure, he used to love Christmas more than any other holiday; playing ball with Stefan, opening gifts, a big turkey dinner with friends and family. It used to be great. But all good things come to an end. Now, Stefan was gone from their lives and Elena's family had dwindled down to simply her and that unbiological brother of hers. He sighed, that first Christmas alone in 1864 was awful for him…he remembered having no one and nothing more than an urge to kill, driven by a new lust for blood. Other than the vampire bits, he imagined it was what Elena felt like now. He sighed.

"Fine." He relented with a small smile. She excitedly hugged him quickly, thanking him. "Yeah, yeah. Don't make me regret this." He added, though, he secretly loved feeling like her hero sometimes. She punched him lightly, giggling.

"Oh shut up Damon! You won't regret it because you secretly love it. I know you do." Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit before smirking at her mysteriously and taking another gulp of his drink. It was going to be a long night.

II.

It was nearly eleven now as Damon lifted a tipsy Elena up in order to set the star on top of the tree. His vampire strength certainly came in handy in such situations as these, he thought as he held her waist. As he brought down to set her feet back on solid ground, he pretended he was going to drop her, causing them both to fall into a fit of drunken laughter. Damon let his head fall to her shoulder as they did.

"Oh, oh! Damon, get the lights!" Elena said, excited that their tree was finally complete. Damon smirked and moved at super-human speed to shut the lights out before returning to her side, staring up at their glowing tree.

"Wow…It's lovely." Elena said in awe. Damon nodded in agreement as he watched the lights dance before his eyes. He sighed contently.

"I'd forgotten how much I had missed this." He said, a small child-like look of wonder spreading across his features. Elena turned to look at him. His gorgeous blue eyes were fixed on their masterpiece and he looked more at peace than she'd seen him in months. She smiled to herself and slipped her hand into his. Damon's eyes widened a bit, shocked by the sudden touch of his brother's girlfriend…well, ex-girlfriend. He looked from their entertwined hands to her deep brown eyes before slightly tightening his grip on her hand, enjoying the innocent gesture. Of just being there with her.

III.

"I am so sorry!" Elena apologized, laughing a bit and taking a napkin to dab his chest with it, in an attempt to rid him of the strong sticky liquid. Damon chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right back." He replying happily, a smile plastered on his face as he headed toward the staircase.

Damon headed upstairs to his room in order to change his shirt after Elena spilled her spiked eggnog onto him. He pulled off his t-shirt, and grabbed a black button-up shirt that he was particularly fond of. He began fumbling with the buttons…Shit, he was so wasted. He quit after the fourth button, deciding to give up on his half-buttoned shirt. He faintly heard the lyrics to _Frosty the Snowman _playing downstairs on his stereo. He groaned; it was his least favorite of the Christmas songs. He remembered when most of those songs came out and how they quickly became "traditional" and played each and every year. He shook the thoughts from his mind and, throwing his shirt into his hamper, made his way back down the stairs.

Elena was stumbling about, trying to straighten up the living room. Damon leaned against the doorway and smirked, arms crossed. Elena caught his glance and looked over at him, her jaw dropping slightly at the view of his bare chest peaking through his partially open shirt. Damon chuckled a bit, noticing her checking him out, and moved over to the stereo, cutting off the boring Christmas music and popping in a CD he made a few weeks back.

"Hey! I was listening to that, sir!" Elena slurred with a fake pout that Damon found entirely less effective in their drunken states. Her pout slowly faded as the lively rock music filled the room. Damon could see her rocking and swaying a bit to the beat, causing him to have a brilliant idea. Grabbing the bottle of Bourbon and taking a swig, he made his way over to her slowly, offering her the bottle. Elena gladly accepted it, taking a gulp of it and making a face before handing it back to him. He danced a bit around her before the song ended and the next one started, a much slower one. He chuckled a bit before falling serious.

"Dance with me Elena." He said simply, his voice smooth and almost seductive. Elena paused and gazed at him a bit, feeling sober all of a sudden. It had been months since Stefan had ruined their plans…since they realized that he wasn't coming back to them. Free now of Klaus' compulsion, he still decided to stay gone and not to care about Damon or Elena. They both spent their fair share of days brooding and living in denial, but Elena was right all along; they would survive. And they did, everything felt easier now, time was slowly healing their hearts, but what she realized is how attached they had become, so much more than before…hearts that heal and melt together.

Elena nodded slowly and took his hand. Before she could blink, she felt him pull her against his warm chest. Damon swayed in perfect rhythm with the music, resting his cheek against her hair. My, how dancing had evolved since 1864. Back then, it was all about the "near touch" and dancing with your eyes more than your body. It was simple to teach, mainly steps in specific directions, no natural talent was needed, it consisted of simply memorizing steps and perhaps learning how to seduce your partner with only your eyes. That's where the real "talent" could be found; in the eyes. Some mastered it as if it was second nature, others didn't. Much to Damon's amusement, of all the things Stefan had perfected over the years, he never seemed to master the delicate art of eye-fucking in the way he had.

As he twirled Elena around, he moved their bodies slightly apart in order to look into her eyes. He shot her a look he had spent years perfecting; one eye squinted ever so slightly affecting the way his eyebrows lay in addition to a smoldering half-smirk. Elena looked up at him, her innocent brown eyes growing darker and larger as they locked with his. Damon stared back down at her, realizing how magnificently stunning she was. As their eyes remained gazing into one another's, Damon allowed his to linger down to her lips. Subconsciously, Elena's tongue darted out to lick her lips, causing Damon's eyebrow to shoot up, either in question or in challenge, she couldn't be sure. Blushing, she let out a small nervous giggle before burying her face into his chest. Damon smirked to himself, proud of his uncanny ability to erupt such reactions from her using only his eyes.

As the song came slowly to an end, Elena pulled away ever so slightly to look up at him while still staying in his arms. Damon cocked his head to the side a bit, she looked as if she was about to say something earth-shattering. He braced himself.

"It's late, I should probably get home…" She said quietly, her eyes falling silently on the ground to avoid his burning gaze. Damon scoffed, causing her eyes to shoot right back up to his amused expression.

"It's one in the morning and you, my dear, are a drunken mess." He chuckled a bit. He was obviously in no condition to drive her or else he would have offered, though, he wasn't completely put out by the idea of her staying the night…

"So what…? Just stay the night here?" She questioned in a tone of child-like innocence that made Damon want to just scoop her up into his arms and hold her all night.

"Uhm…yes?" He countered, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn't like it was too big of a deal; she had stayed the night here numerous times. Granted, mostly it was sleepovers with Stefan the magnificent(before Stefan the ripper, naturally), but even when Stefan was away and Damon had needed to keep a closer eye on her, she had stayed a few nights here and there in one of the six other bedrooms in the house. He wanted to ask what the big deal was, but in the back of his mind, he knew.

Elena had always felt an indescribable attraction to Damon, but since the night he had nearly died, those feelings had intensified. She found herself feeling drawn to him, feeling a need to just be with or around him. Maybe that was what tonight had been about really, not that she would be alone during the holidays, but that he would. It wasn't something she thought she could bear to witness; she cared for him far too much.

Would it be a huge deal to just…stay the night? It wasn't like they'd never slept in the same house before, they'd done it loads of times. Hell, they'd even slept in the same bed before, she remembered falling asleep quickly because she had felt so at ease with him there. She looked up, her eyes meeting his; fireworks seemed to ignite between them as Elena stood boldly on her tip toes and brushed her lips lightly against his. She pulled away, nervously searching his face for a reaction of sorts, only to be greeted by Damon's closed eyes and very surprised expression.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking down at her longingly. He felt like it was a trick. He had felt so strongly for her, loved her even, but she had told him that _it would always be Stefan. _Sure, he had felt that tension between them and he knew that she was, at the very least, attracted to him. He knew she cared, he knew she felt _something_ going on between them, but he never in a million years thought that she would act on it. He figured that eventually, he would impulsively act on his feelings and ruin their friendship, but instead, she had _kissed _him.

Maybe it was the alcohol that caused him to react in the way he did. He was about to ask her if she was sure, if she knew what she was doing, but instead, he leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately, pulling her body as close as humanly possible to his own. She quickly reciprocated, running her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking access. Damon playfully nipped her lip in return before opening his mouth and welcoming her in.

Elena let out a small moan into his mouth as she felt his tongue working against hers, only encouraging Damon to pull her closer, pressing his lower body against hers, eliciting a unified sigh of relief shared between them with the sudden friction. Her hands made their way to the buttons on his shirt, attempting to pull them apart. She slid his shirt off with ease, letting her hands explore his now bare chest, admiring and tracing the outlines of each and every muscle. Damon pulled away ever so slightly and looked at her, a smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling.

Elena smirked and took his hand, leading him up the stairs and to his room where they immediately continued. Soon, her shirt was off as well and it was Damon's turn to feel every inch of Elena's upper body, paying special attention to her breasts, learning them quickly. She let out a moan as he took her breasts into his hands and caressed them gently, causing his jeans to feel significantly tighter. Damon continued his actions, trying to get her to make that gorgeous sound as many times as possible, but Elena had other plans. Her hands trailed up and down his body before she finally settled them at his jeans, she began unbuttoning them, snapping him back into reality and out of his clouded alcoholic dream. He took her hands in his, halting them and pulling away from her a bit. She looked at him in question and disappointment to suddenly be so far away from her, making him almost just forget about it altogether and just attack her again.

"Elena, wait…" He steadied his breathing the best he could. She gazed up at him. "You're- I mean, _**we're**_ drunk. I don't want tonight to be just meaningless drunken sex…" He felt so damn vulnerable that it almost sickened him, but he continued nonetheless. "Just…are you sure this is what you want?" He asked finally, almost waiting for a speech of _"It will always be Stefan but while he's off murdering hundreds and I'm here alone, I suppose you will do."_ He looked about the room for any wood he could use to steak himself just in case what she said next ended up being something along those lines.

"You know how people think that they are in love with someone up until the point they start to love another, then they realize that they didn't truly love the first person, because what they had with the second was so much more?" Elena asked, wording it in the best way her sobering up mind could manage. Damon nodded slowly, thinking of how he was sure he had loved Katherine, but after falling for Elena 145 years later, realizing that what he felt for Katherine just wasn't what he thought it was. No love compared to the way he felt for Elena.

"That's how I feel, Damon. This is real." She said simply, leaning up to kiss his lips. Damon understood now and felt like an ass to have questioned her intentions and loyalties so quickly.

"I just…didn't want you to wake up tomorrow regretting this." He said softly, planting a kiss on her lips. "Or this." He kissed her cheek, chuckling. "And certainly not this…" He kissed a trail down her neck, focusing on the sweet spot where he could feel and hear her pulse, causing a sweet sound to escape her lips. He felt his incisors push through his gums as they touched Elena's skin just barely. He shook his head, swallowing the momentary bloodlust that he felt, and moved on with his actions.

IV.

Damon watched Elena as she slept soundlessly beside him. He had completely worn her out and he felt a twinge of guilt for that. He leaned over and kissed her temple softly and smiled, remembering every detail from the night before.

Damon fell beside her in ecstasy, feeling like a whole new person. They fell silent, only the sound of irregular breathing was shared between them. Elena turned on her side to face him, smirking ever so slightly.

"_That was some performance." She commented, causing Damon to chuckle and turn on his side to face her as well._

"_You should see me when I'm sober." He replied. He was sure that it was more enjoyable when he was more focused and not as scatter-brained as a drunken man. Elena shrugged._

"_If you can top **that, **then I suppose I am in for a whole new world of sexiness, huh?" She giggled. She felt a shiver go down her spine and scooted instinctively into Damon's arms. He wrapped them around her, pulling her close, but she shivered at his touch. Damon frowned._

"_My body is cold, isn't it?" He asked sullenly. Elena propped her head up on one arm to look at him better. She nodded._

"_Why is that? You were perfectly warm earlier." She asked curiously. Damon sighed and sat up some, the covers pooling around his lap._

"_I just haven't eaten in a while and so my body has way less blood flowing through it, therefore, producing a much lower body temperature." He explained, scooting out of the bed and standing up, and looking for his boxers. Elena smirked at his naked figure walking about the room, and sat up, pulling the covers with her._

"_Makes sense." She watched as he located his black boxers and pulled them up, he shivered slightly. "So you are going to go downstairs and get a nice cold blood bag? How is that going to warm you up?" She asked skeptically. Damon nodded, smirking._

"_It will pump through me and warm up eventually. Don't worry so much. I'm already dead you know." Damon chuckled, but looked over at Elena who was eyeing him suggestively. He raised an eyebrow at her, "What…?" _

_She stood up, revealing her naked body to him, he sucked in a bit of air as she walked up to him, pressing her body against his and kissing him full on the mouth. He quickly reciprocated, kissing her hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Feeling himself shiver once again, he groaned and reluctantly pulled away._

"_Look, just let me run down to get some blood and then I will be right back. And we can continue right where we left off." He promised, turning to leave, but feeling Elena's arms hold him tight._

"_Bite me…" Elena said softly, causing Damon's eyes to widen, unsure if he heard her right. But surely enough, she turned her head to the side, pulling her hair away from her neck. "Go ahead, Damon." He stared lustfully at her neck, but closed his eyes._

"_Stefan never drank from you Elena." He said simply._

"_I know you want to, I felt your teeth earlier when we were…you know." She blushed ever so slightly before continuing. "And Stefan couldn't control it. He would have killed me." She retorted._

"_And you think I can? You seriously trust **me**, not to kill you?" Damon looked at her as if she was insane, but she looked completely at ease._

"_Yes. I love you and I trust you not to kill me because I know you love me too." Elena said softly, causing Damon to look down self-consciously._

"_Y-you love me?" He questioned childishly. Elena smiled, bringing her hand up to his cheek._

"_Of course." It was all Damon needed. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly before sinking his teeth into her neck, slowly drinking a deep sip of her blood. Elena moaned softly, running her hands through his hair. Knowing he had taken most of what she could safely give, he stopped, running his tongue softly over the wound, applying pressure in order to clot the blood. She tasted amazing, better than he ever imagined. Everything about her made him fall deeper and deeper in love with her._

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, breaking him out of his daydream. She had felt Damon's eyes on her and wondered what was on his mind. Damon smiled down at her.

"Gazing at a gorgeous woman in my bed and thinking." He replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek softly. She smiled in return.

"How very romantic." She commented, causing him to chuckle.

"It's the least I can do for my girlfriend." Damon smirked as she gazed up at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh, so you think you're my boyfriend now, huh?" She asked playfully. Damon shrugged.

"So long as you'll have me." He replied, his blue eyes sparkling at her in the morning sun. She smiled brightly up at him.

"Merry Christmas Damon."

"Merry Christmas Elena." He leaned down and captured her lips, dragging her into a passionate kiss. As it continued, he could have sworn he felt her smiling against his lips. For once since he had turned, Damon felt like he had found a place to be in the world. Right there with her.


End file.
